


Green and Gold

by WonderShark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, M/M, Resolution, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderShark/pseuds/WonderShark
Summary: He watches over Genji from afar, always. Now, finally, he has the courage to step forward.A commission of Zenyatta/Genji in a bodyguard AU. Permission was granted.





	Green and Gold

There was one person inside Rikimaru Ramen. That was not surprising, as it was late and the only people who loitered around at this time were tired men coming off work or kids hanging around with their friends. Not that any of that mattered. This Rikimaru was usually empty, with would-be patrons to afraid to get close to the Shimada residence. Tekhartha Zenyatta focused from the spot he was standing at, and was able to hear the soft melody of conversation and chopsticks hitting ceramic. He shifted slightly in his black suit, adjusting his cuff links. The clinks played lightly, reminding him of the bells in Nepal. If he sharpened his hearing further, he would easily be able to hear the conversation occurring the two, but that would leave him at the risk of ignoring the figure leaning over the wooden banister in front of him. Dressed in a flashy green jacket and sporting hair that matched, stood Genji Shimada of the Shimada Clan. Behind them stood the grand Shimada estate, which was quiet save the few patrolmen pacing through the compound. Genji leaned against the wooden fence that was placed behind the bell house, watching the lights that formed the city of Hanamura. While he was wary of neglecting Genji, Zenyatta knew better than to expecting any type of conversation to come from him. It has been almost a month since Zenyatta was chosen to watch over the Shimada family, or rather, Genji specifically. Sojiro Shimada claimed that is was purely for Genji’s protection as the youngest of the family, but Genji saw otherwise. Hanzo has no “chaperone”, as Genji called him. Since then, he was well acquainted with the figure of Genji’s back. Genji operated on his own as usual, which led to Zenyatta keeping him in his optics from a distance. At night, he often came back here, the furthest he could get away from the estate without actually opening the gate. Every time, Zenyatta followed. Genji shot him a look the first few times, but Zenyatta was adamant in his will to his duties. Now, like countless times before, they both stood silently on the outdoor balcony. A small sniffle caught Zenyatta’s attention as he brought himself away from what laid beyond the gate. Genji’s figure shuddered slightly, and Zenyatta caught on immediately as to what he heard. Was Genji...crying? Doing what he had never done before, Zenyatta took a step forward slowly towards him, which caused Genji’s head to turn in his direction by the smallest margin. The aura of a green dragon filled the area around Genji, projecting one thought very clearly to Zenyatta. Back off. Zenyatta was steadfast in his will, and approached Genji regardless of the very dangerous ki he was giving off. His unwavering approach seemed to provoke Genji even more, causing the young man to fully face Zenyatta. His usual stoic face was washed in tears. His chestnut colored eyes were glaring right at him, tinged with a neon green energy. Despite being the youngest, Genji was still a member of the Shimada clan. Zenyatta knew better then to underestimate him in any way. “Why do you have to be here? Why can’t you just leave me alone!?” Genji howled at him, approaching him slowly. His voice was raspy, and tinged with emotion. Something must have happened earlier. “This is the only place I have to myself. I can’t leave, I can’t stay, I can’t escape! Now I have to deal with you, yet another pair of eyes to watch over everything I do! Another lackey to do my father’s business!” Genji’s chest rose and lowered quicker as his breathing quickened, this moment of catharsis for all his anger overpowering any other emotion. Genji was slowly pushing Zenyatta back, until he felt his back hit the stone wall behind them. Genji had cornered him. Zenyatta needed to gain control of the situation. “My Lord Shimada, I-” A explosive crack sounded out as Genji struck the area of the wall next to Zenyatta’s head, the green aura causing the stone to shatter. “ I am not a lord, and I never asked to be a Shimada! I, I…”At that statement, the anger surrounding Genji began to fade. Genji’s balled fist slowly unraveled, and he lowered his hand away from Zenyatta. The explosive green aura around Genji slowly died down, causing the area to darken again as the neon light was slowly expunged. Only moonlight illuminated the two. Genji stared into the ground at Zenyatta’s feet, his eyes still holding an anguished look. Zenyatta had been wrong. He had far mistaken what this young man was going through, how heavy the weight of his family name was on his shoulders. He had thought Genji was rebellious of his own accord, not because he felt trapped to his destiny. Yet, in everything Genji said, he was right about one thing. Zenyatta was there for him. “Genji.” Genji’s eyes flickered slightly, but did not rise to meet Zenyatta’s optics. Zenyatta processed slowly, knowing that his actions after this would affect everything he had worked hard to obtain, and definitely break the boundaries he was supposed to maintain. Yet, with this anguished man in front of him, he was willing to sacrifice it all. He felt a love for Genji in that moment, a feeling to protect someone who felt like they had lost all. Slowly, Zenyatta brought his hand up and lifted Genji’s face. This produced a reaction, with a slight look of confusion emerging on Genji’s face. “You are wrong about one thing, Genji. I do not belong to your father. I belong...to you.” Genji let out a small exhale, with the slight shade of rose emerging on his cheeks. “If you wish me to go, I will go.” This moment of catharsis was enough for Zenyatta to declare a victory. He would give Genji the space he so desperately needed. In turn, Genji had finally opened up to him, even if out of anger. Zenyatta began to move from between Genji and the wall, but Genji’s arm rose to bar him. “Wait.” Genji looked back down at the ground, and then back at Zenyatta. “I want you to stay." This took Zenyatta aback slightly, but he regained his composure quickly. Genji spoke again, his eyes darting between the side of the wall and Zenyatta’s face plate. “Your name is...Zenyatta, right?” Despite this being their first real conversation, Zenyatta was amazed that Genji remembered his name from their brief introductions almost a month ago. “Listen Zenyatta, I’m sorry about everything-” Zenyatta interrupted with a small shake of his head. “No, it is I that should apologize. I overstepped my boundaries.” Genji bit his lip. “No, its my fault. I should never have let my ki overpower my emotions, I could have seriously hurt you.” Zenyatta again shook his head slightly. “Please, do not worry about that. I am pretty durable myself.” Genji chuckled slightly. Zenyatta’s synths adjusted slightly. He slowly grabbed Genji’s other hand, and brought it to his chest. While Genji was taken aback by the sudden gesture, he showed no resistance as he felt the solid chassis beneath Zenyatta’s suit. “See?” Zenyatta’s synths replied, barely a whisper. Genji swallowed briefly, and brought himself closer into Zenyatta’s space. The metal was hard, yet cool to the touch, even underneath the fabrics of the suit he wore. Genji lifted his other hand from against the wall, and brought it to where Zenyatta rested his other hand. “M-May I?” Genji asked, his breath coming out as rushed whisper. Zenyatta merely nodded, his synths vocalizing in tandem with Genji’s rising chest. Hesitant hands slowly reached across his chest, unbuttoning each button on his black jacket. Genji could barely control himself as he unbuttoned the white shirt underneath, exposing Zenyatta’s silver and gold frame into the moonlight. “A-Ahh.” Zenyatta couldn’t help but let out a breath, his sensors buzzing at the soft yet gentle hands that began exploring his delicate framing. Genji was lost within his own little world. He had never touched an omnic so intimately, and he found his hands hungry for more and more. A thick, broad red wire ran through Zenyatta’s neck to his chest, which Genji ran his fingers across curiously. “A-Ahh-h-h!” The sounds that escaped Zenyatta were louder than before, and his synth wavered as Genji caressed the delicate wiring. Startled by what he had done, Genji retracted his hand back slightly. “Uh, what that painful or bad?” Zenyatta grasped Genji’s hands before he could retract them completely. “N-No. Please, continue.” Zenyatta murmured, placing Genji’s hands on the wiring. The surface of Zenyatta’s chest was slowly warming, system beginning to overheat from over stimulation. Sensing exactly what this was doing to the omnic in front of him, Genji grinned with gusto. “Alright.” Genji moved his hands now, slowly reading the wiring down Zenyatta’s chest. Soft chirps and moans escaped Zenyatta here and there, and Genji found himself getting more bold with exploring everything Zenyatta has to offer. He could only imagine what they both looked liked; one of the heirs of the Shimada clan slowly feeling and groping someone who was supposed to be there for his safety. Either way, it didn’t matter. Genji was hungry. After having all things pleasurable taken from him, having to carry the burden of a family name, this was one fruit he could partake in which no one else would know. Zenyatta’s optics flickered as he looked upon Genji, noticing the once anguished look on his face being replaced with one of content. He was taking his time exploring his body, feeling every single wire and node that Zenyatta has to offer. The rebellious Genji he has heard so much from Sojiro was coming out. There was no doubt that Genji must have had partners before this moment, leading them on with such an intoxicating aura. Here he was, doing the same as he found himself pushing into Genji’s touch, closing whatever space was left between them. Zenyatta quivered slightly when he felt one of Genji’s hands begin to mess with his belt buckle. Now was the point of no return. However, he felt no hesitation. He knew Genji. He had watched him for so long, knew everything about the young man who was before him now. This wasn’t no stranger accosting him on the street, no faceless person he often thought about when he found himself with too much time alone. Genji had opened up to him more than he has with his family. This was real. Soft clinks of metal filled the air as Zenyatta’s belt hanged open from his waist. Genji began to stretch his fingers underneath the fabric before he gave a longing look to Zenyatta. Hurriedly, Zenyatta nodded a simple “yes”. Genji bit his lip as he felt an extremely warm plate covering Zenyatta’s most intimate areas. He chuckled softly. “No coverings? How naughty...was this what you wanted tonight?” Zenyatta’s synth quivered at trying to get a response to snarky statement. Genji seemed to forget all about his breakdown earlier, and was solely focused on every aspect of his body. “T-That isn’t necessary.” Genji smirked. “No? Show me.” Genji took a step back, giving some room to allow Zenyatta to move. At first unsure of what he was asking, Zenyatta understood when Genji slowly removed his green jacket, exposing his chiseled arms to the night air. System heating up, Zenyatta undid the rest of his pants...and let them drop to the ground. Part of him wanted to crawl away, feeling shame for something that was definitely not taught back in Nepal. But underneath Genji’s hungry gaze, he wouldn’t dare. There was nothing wrong with this, he told himself. It’s time he gave into his desires that were kept back for so many years. Genji once again refilled Zenyatta’s space, now enjoying the feel of his thighs and midsection. Delicate wiring all led to one area, and even he was able to pick up what was underneath the very hot panel. Genji gave the area a look around once more before he began to mess with the buttons on his pants. Time seemed to move slowly, every sensor on Zenyatta going haywire as he heard every single zip from Genji’s zipper as he lowered his hand. Zenyatta couldn’t keep his eyes off Genji’s bulge at it emerged from his jeans, straining against the black fabric that restrained it. “Zenyatta.” The sudden sound of his name brought Zenyatta’s optics up, and found himself staring hard into Genji’s deep brown eyes. “Y-Yes?” Genji’s face got tense for a moment. “Tell me. Who do you belong to?” That was a question that didn’t need a answer. Truthfully, while he served the Shimada family, Zenyatta felt no lasting allegiance to them. This was purely a job, a chance to see the world. But now, slumped against one of the stone walls he patrolled so often, baring all to a person he was supposed to watch over, he knew better. “I belong to you.” Zenyatta’s synth quivered, knowing full well the weight of those words. That daunting smile returned to Genji’s face, and he pushed his bulge roughly against Zenyatta’s panel. Hands grabbed both of Zenyatta’s arms, pinning them against the wall. Whimpers escaped Zenyatta as he felt the heat against his panel, felt it push in from the force Genji was exuding on to it. Zenyatta knew what Genji wanted. The question he just asked wasn’t a literal one; it was a question to see just how submissive Zenyatta was and could be. He enjoyed the tease of it all, the delicious pressure exuding from Genji’s powerful hips. His systems were overheating, his mind getting hazy. He needed more. “G-Genji.” Genji stopped at his voice, looking at Zenyatta with a lustful gaze. “Please.” At his word, a soft click sounded from Zenyatta’s panel. Genji looked down and then back up, aware of what that sound meant. Fingers trembling, Genji let go of one of Zenyatta’s arms but keep the other one in place. He touched the panel gently, and breathed heavily as he slid it back with ease. Zenyatta’s synth fluttered as he felt his valve exposed, unable to control it any longer. Genji gasped with amazement as he slowly touched the neon blue of Zenyatta, noting how every touch seemed to send shock waves through his body. Zenyatta was a wreck. He never imagined another’s touch would feel this good. Coolant spread and fans whirled as his body did everything it could to reduce overheating. Yet none of that mattered as soon as Genji stuck the first finger in. Genji brought his face closer to his, leaving condensation on his face plate as he breathed heavier. “So tight…” Genji stuck it in a bit deeper. “Oh-hh!” Zenyatta quirked as he spread his legs further apart, trying somehow to get Genji’s finger deeper in. Collecting from the top of Zenyatta’s blue valve, a single golden drip slid down and met Genji’s finger. Wordlessly, Genji retracted his finger with the collected drop. Zenyatta watched as Genji brought his finger up, and hungrily licked up the liquid on his finger. His eyes fluttered slightly as he stared into Zenyatta, giving him a look that made him feel like nothing had ever before. “As sweet as the most decadent sake…” Genji released Zenyatta’s other arm before dropping on his knees before him. “Genji? What are you…” Zenyatta’s synth wavered as he felt Genji’s tongue slowly dive into his valve. He whimpered quietly, unable to stop the torrent of sounds that were escaping at every bit of stimulation Genji provided. Genji seemed unaware of this, intent on tasting every single corner and area Zenyatta’s valve had to offer. More of the golden liquid began to pour out, which Genji hungrily lapped up. Further in he pushed his tongue, getting drunk on the flavor that made up Zenyatta. He used his hands to push Zenyatta’s thighs apart, nestling his face in deeper. He grunted in surprise when he felt something hard on the back of head, only to realize that Zenyatta moved his now free hands there, pushing him in deeper. The wind whipped and whistled, hiding the sounds of wet slurping and stifled synth. Zenyatta noticed Genji remove one of his hands from his thigh, but was too lost in the sensation to notice anything else. Strangely, he remembered his time among in his brothers in Nepal, specifically of a conversation he had with Mondatta. Mondatta was the wisest among them, and he was the closest any of them had been to experiencing and knowing what the Iris was. He told Zenyatta that he would know what the Iris was when he felt it for himself, when he basked in its glory. Now he knew for sure. The Iris was none other than Genji Shimada himself. Zenyatta snapped back when he felt the warm, decadent feeling of Genji’s tongue cease. Licking his lips, Genji began to stand back up from his kneeling position. “W-Wait-“ Zenyatta stopped when he saw what Genji had in his right hand. He must have done it when he was down there, but Zenyatta saw now that Genji had taken out and was stroking his stiff cock. As quickly as it was out, it was going in. Silently, Genji pushed the tip against Zenyatta’s opening, smearing it with the golden liquid. “Hghnnnn, G-Genji…” Zenyatta fluttered, struggling to keep his systems from crashing at the sensation. As he had already done many times that night, Genji once again looked into Zenyatta. “May I?” While he was rough with handling him, it amazed Zenyatta at how polite Genji was. He made sure to give him any chance to tap out if he wanted to. Zenyatta had no intention of doing just that. “Yes.” Genji nodded, and grabbed one of Zenyatta’s legs, wrapping it around his body. Zenyatta braced himself as he felt Genji position himself in. “AaHhHhh!” Zenyatta quipped, his synth finally glitching from the overheating. Genji pushed in inch by inch, taking pleasure in seeing Zenyatta pulse and shake at every interval. Zenyatta reached around Genji and brought him closer, trying some how to bring Genji in deeper. “This is amazing!” Genji hushed quietly, losing himself in Zenyatta’s warm interior. The sound of wet slapping reverberated throughout the area, coupled with Genji’s heavy breathing and Zenyatta’s muffled synth. Grabbing Zenyatta’s other leg, Genji wrapped it around himself and brought his arms around Zenyatta’s back, holding him in a hug. He was actually pretty light, and very warm to the touch. Genji slowly removed Zenyatta’s shirt and jacket, exposing his metal chassis in the wind. Finishing his positioning, Genji resumed his long strokes into Zenyatta’s swollen valve. The small break had quelled Zenyatta for a bit, bringing out a whole wave of moans and whimpers as he felt the sensation resume. All he could do was hold Genji harder, placing his head into Genji’s neck as he moaned his name repeatedly. “Genji...G-Genji…” Each time he uttered his name, it revived Genji in his thrusts and force. “Zenyatta...I’m…” Genji gasped, increasing his pace into Zenyatta. Zenyatta spoke quietly, his synth worn from the heat. “Yes. I am yours.” With that, Genji howled, his eyes holding the faintest tint of neon green. Zenyatta shuddered when he felt it flood into him, the essence of what made Genji mixing into his own. His mind blanked and he felt the warmness of the Iris. Golden light illuminated from Zenyatta, engulfing him and Genji. As quick as it was there it was gone, leaving Genji with his eyes filled with wonder. Slowly, Genji pulled out his engorged member, letting a soft sigh out. Juices began to pool out, but Zenyatta closed his panel before it could spill out. He wanted to savor the sensation for a bit longer. Zenyatta slowly brought his feet down from behind Genji’s back, but stumbled slightly as he lost his footing. Genji caught him immediately, ushering him into his chest. “Easy...easy…” The words were so gentle and soft, and Zenyatta felt himself melt into them. “Sorry. My systems are overloaded quite a bit.” Genji chuckled a bit, still holding Zenyatta close. “I have that effect on people. Yet…” Genji brought his face close to Zenyatta’s, stroking the line where gold borders silver. “None have had an effect on me. None like you.” Genji murmured, and planted a soft kiss on Zenyatta’s faceplate. They stood there a bit in silence, until Genji picked up his discarded jacket. Zenyatta put his slacks back on, and redressed in his white shirt and coat. After a short notice, they stood together, looking as if they had just stepped out for a bit. Genji stood still for a bit, and watched the lights of Hanamura. Zenyatta stood next to him, unafraid of being close. A soft vibrating sound came from Genji’s jacket, and he fished out his phone. “Woah. It’s pretty late. We should head back, right?” Slowly, Genji took Zenyatta’s hand. “You’ll come with me, won’t you, Zenyatta?” Zenyatta couldn’t help but squeeze that hand back, that hand that would lead him into a world he wanted to be in. “Of course, Genji.”


End file.
